


Newcomers

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Rope Room [2]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Creampie, F/F, Facial, Milking, Multi, Testicle Hitting, Trans Female Character, Vaginal, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Cow and Mommy invite a couple over for some fun
Relationships: Cow/Bunny/Ma'am/Mommy
Series: Rope Room [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624711
Kudos: 2





	Newcomers

“I will be trying a new method of domination today, Cow,” Mommy said to me at lunch. The sandwiches we made were half gone, and Mommy was looking at me carefully. I kept eating. “I’ve invited a friend over and her sub so we can practice bondage, rope bondage specifically.” Mommy once said I chewed like a cow and bit like a hound. So I chewed on the statement and the sandwich.  
“I’m down,” I said placidly after swallowing.  
“Good, cause she’ll be here any moment.” The doorbell rang.  
I opened the door to see two women. Both wore long coats, but one wore flip-flops and the other wore boots.  
“On cue then?” I said, stepping aside and taking the coats. One was naked underneath, the other wore a nice red dress.   
“Bunny,” the naked woman extended and hand. Her body was like a pear, but her hands were strong, and it took some effort to push back my sub side.  
“Ma’am,” the woman wearing a dress was big in every way. The dress may technically cover her body, but that was about all it did besides enhance the view. Her hands were callused, her grip firm, and my knees buckled. Ma’am smirked.  
“That happens sometimes,” she said with a shark-like grin, helping me to my feet.  
“I’m Cow,” I said, blushing hard. I led the two of them into the dining room, and Mommy waved us all down the stairs into our dungeon. I had just made it into the dungeon outright when a foot hit the back of my knee, knocking me down. I fell onto my hands and knees, and felt someone kick me onto my back. I looked up to see Bunny shoved on top of me, and we locked eyes.  
“Maybe they’ll rub off on each other,” Ma’am snickered as she bound my left hand to Bunny’s right.  
“That’s not a bad idea,” Mommy said, tying my right hand to Bunny’s left. The two dommes stepped back. They kissed gently, slowly stripping each other. Bunny and I whimpered together. Ma’am’s dress pooled with Mommy’s usual jeans and a T-shirt. Then, they turned as one to us. Mommy knelt next to us carefully. She grabbed my left breast and held it up to Ma’am. Ma’am suckled gently, pulling a quick squirt into her mouth. Bunny tried to go for my right, but Ma’am caught her by the hair and held her still.  
“You were right, Maya, hucow milk is quite tasty. Perhaps I should get one of my own,” Ma’am said, shooting a questioning look at Bunny.   
“Not it,” Bunny said in reply. “But I wouldn’t mind bringing in a third.”  
“Maybe bringing together a quad,” Ma’am muttered.  
“A discussion for later. Right now, you promised me an interesting sight,” Mommy said leisurely.  
“So I did,” Ma’am said, standing. The instant she released Bunny’s hair, Bunny began suckling my right breast. I whimpered as Bunny pulled as much milk as she could from that one, before greedily moving to my left. I felt wind on my pussy, and Bunny’s face contorted. I saw Ma’am pull Bunny’s head up to look at her. “Such a greedy little slut.” Bunny tried to wiggle. I felt wind again and Bunny’s eyes bulged. “You have two dommes right now slut. You better keep that in mind while you’re acting up.”   
“Yes Ma’am,” Bunny’s voice was hoarse. A rope began winding around us, Ma’am lifting the two of us easily on each loop. The rope wound around and around, until the two of us were pressed tightly against one another. Bunny’s cock rubbed gently against my pussy, and I moaned. Mommy and Ma’am grinned together. Ropes then tied our legs together in the same way as our hands. Our legs were pushed apart together, getting wider, and wider. I felt the strain far more than Bunny it seemed, but they stopped before it became unbearable. Something hard and rough kept us spread though.  
“Kiss sluts,” Mommy said. Bunny claimed my lips far more gently than I expected. We locked lips for a few moments. Bunny’s tongue pressed gently against my teeth just as a vibrator slid carefully into my butt. My whimper was Bunny’s cue to ravage my mouth. My mind fogged, the vibrator and the pleasant rubbing from Bunny’s cock and the kiss slowly spinning into a spiral that pulled me lower, and lower into raw pleasure.   
A cock broke the kiss. I din’t pause to wonder where it came from, or who’s it was, just began licking and kissing it obediently. I noticed dimly that my tongue was bumping into someone else’s occasionally. Eventually, the cock squirted all over my face. Bunny’s face swam into focus. She had gotten some on her too. We struggled to lick each other clean, and a quiet gasp of pleasure sounded from my left.  
“That is quite a pretty sight Isla,” Mommy said. I felt a cock placed at the entrance to my pussy. Bunny and I moaned together as it was inserted. I came around it as it slowly sunk into me, and Bunny whimpered desperately. I felt a bit of metal touching my lower lips. I felt the wind again, and Bunny’s cock was crushed against my clit momentarily. Bunny’s head fell into my chest.  
“What are you waiting for Bunny? Fuck the nice Cow full of your cum,” Ma’am’s voice came from between my legs. Bunny whimpered, struggling to move her hips far enough from mine for a thrust. I moaned as she fell back down onto me, driving a thrust into my core. I felt Bunny shake as she did it again. And again. Each thrust drew new whimpers from both of us, as Bunny couldn’t get enough speed to do more than tease. She shook more and more, and sweat beaded from her forehead onto my face.  
“Stop.” The order caught Bunny as she was struggling to prepare another thrust. She shook, trying to hold still but almost too weak to do so. “You call that fucking? That was pathetic.” Her cock was pulled roughly out of me and we made a soft noise that turned into a squeak when Ma’am landed on top of both of us. Bunny whined, and I felt her other head press into my thigh. Ma’am’s legs were on either side of our heads. Mommy stepped forward, pressing her cock into Ma’am. “I’ll demonstrate how to fuck, Bunny. I hope you’re watching,” Mommy said. Bunny strained to be able to watch. A droplet of precum fell onto my lip, and I pulled it in greedily. Mommy didn’t bother slowly building up to speed. She and Ma’am fucked desperately. Ma’am was dripping wet, and she dripped all over Bunny and I’s faces. Fortunately, we were self-cleaning. Two orgasms rolled through Ma’am, each one coming with grunts and moans of pleasure from Mommy and Ma’am, and whimpers from Bunny and I. Mommy pulled one more orgasm out of Ma’am before she came: all over my face exclusively. Bunny keened, and tried to turn to lick it off before I felt the wind again. Bunny lay still, twitching slightly.  
“You’ve been such a naughty little slut this whole time Bunny. What are we gonna do about you?” The rough objects holding our legs open were removed, and I closed my legs, dragging Bunny’s with me. I felt our legs get untied, and our hands, and eventually our torsos. Bunny rolled off of me and curled up. Before I could move, however, I was rebound. My legs were spread to a comfortable degree, and my hands were tied behind and left on my stomach. I didn’t move, and Mommy smiled appreciatively at me before she and Ma’am approached the ball of Bunny.  
“You haven’t really earned your new toy Bunny,” Ma’am said. “I went to the trouble of finding you a nice Cow to play with, but you’ve been very naughty. What should I do about that hmmm?” Bunny and I whimpered.  
“What can I do to earn my toy Ma’am?” Bunny whispered.  
“That’s a good slut. I want you to go upstairs and get Ma’am a nice cool drink from the fridge. It’s labeled ‘for Ma’am’, so you’ll know which it is. Quick like a Bunny,” Mommy said, getting a look of annoyance from Ma’am. Bunny struggled upright, and limped up the stairs. Mommy stuck her cock in my mouth, and I started cleaning immediately. Ma’am idly pulled a chair over and put her feet up on my stomach.  
“I was serious about the quad thing,” Ma’am said. Mommy pulled up a chair on the opposite side and matched her pose.  
“I was hesitant about initiating any such thing without a long conversation involving each of our subs, but they both seem to have taken to each other rather well. That doesn’t mean we can remove the conversation aspect.” Mommy said.  
“Cow?” Ma’am switched her attention to me.  
“Yes Ma’am?” I responded. The buzz of the vibrator filled every pause, and I was dripping all over the floor.  
“Would you be interested in serving both of us, and being able to play with Bunny more often?” Mommy looked at me carefully.  
“To clarify, this is not part of the current scene. Answer freely,” Mommy’s voice was sharp.  
“Yes...” I faltered momentarily.  
“Owners,” they supplied together.  
“Yes Owners, I would like to serve both of you, as well as play with Bunny,” I said.  
Ma’am looked across me at Mommy. Mommy shrugged.  
“You still need Bunny’s assent, and I refuse to do this without a full blown contract detailing rules and responsibilities,” Mommy said. Ma’am nodded, and Bunny walked in holding a glass of my milk. I whimpered quietly. The glass was handed gently to Ma’am, who sipped leisurely.  
“Do you know what this is Bunny?” she asked. Bunny shook her head. “This is milk from the girl I’m resting my feet on.” Bunny’s eyes widened. “Would you like to serve two Owners and play with Cow more often?” Bunny nodded vigorously, and Mommy sighed.  
“Guess I need to write up another contract then,” she muttered. Ma’am smirked.  
“Play with your toy, little Bunny,” Ma’am’s smugness radiated in her words. “Take off the ring.”  
Bunny’s fingers almost snapped the ring off and she fell on me instantly. I groaned as the rough stones dug into my back, then whimpered as Bunny licked my face clean. I felt her mouth clasp around my left breast, suckling every drop she could free. I panted loudly as she did the same to my right. She kissed me, her mouth still tasting of my milk, and I moaned into her as I felt her cock slid into my pussy. She rutted in me desperately, searching frantically in my sodden cunt for the release she had been denied. We found it together. I saw stars as I felt jet after jet of cum shoot into me. Bunny collapsed on top of me. Her slowly deflating cock let her cum ooze out of me slowly. Mommy and Ma’am stood together to applaud the show.


End file.
